Slave To The Supreme Dragon King
by ItalianG62
Summary: Follows canon up to the point of where Ray takes the En cards but the plans go south when a Zarc worshipping cult appears to stop her and in turn bring her to Zarc as an offering as his slave. Regardless of the cult, both Ray and Zarc look to make the most out of this situation. (contains bondage, kidnapping, and other non-consensual themes.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week since Zarc had merged with his dragons and brought destruction to the planet, bringing literal meaning to hell on Earth. Many people were killed in his onslaught and those that survived were seeking all kinds of methods to bring him down but that was easier said than done as a cult had emerged from the wreckage that worshipped Zarc as a god whose numbers continue to grow and nobody could figure out why. Among those that survived, Leo Akaba had been on the verge of a breakthrough on the key to bring down Zarc.

"I got it!" Leo cried out as he ran through the calculations on his computer. "If I can finish this script, that I can convert the energy of nature into 4 cards which should be enough to beat Zarc." He stated as he hit the enter key on the keyboard to initiate the script to create the four cards that were needed.

What Leo didn't realize is that outside of his lab on one side, his daughter Ray had been listening and planning to steal the cards as she couldn't let anything happen to her father and was willing to sacrifice her own life to save his. And on the outside of the building, there was a cloaked figure listening in as well.

"I need to get my hands on those cards, so we can be unstoppable." The man had whispered to himself as he continued to watch Leo intently as he was aware of what the man was capable of as Leo was a part of the creation of Real Solid Vision.

Leo read the monitor screen intently as he watched the gauge climb up and once it hit 100% percent, he watched as four cards had materialized inside the briefcase which caught the attention of everyone watching the scene unfold. As Leo was about to walk over to grab the cards, Ray had burst through the door and snatched up the four cards and proceeded to run out of the room.

Leo didn't have much a chance to react to Ray and began to chase after her. "Ray!" he cried out as he continued to chase after her.

The cultist had left his spot and proceeded to stealthily chase after as well as reaching out to other members of the cult to inform them of the situation and to apprehend the girl.

Leo had continued to give chase after Ray for about another 15 minutes before Ray finally stopped. While attempting to catch his breath, Leo began to speak. "Ray, please stop this, I need to be the one to stop Zarc to secure a better future for the younger generations."

Ray turned around to face to face her father as she held onto the cards in her left hand. "Don't stop me father, I can't lose you like this." Ray was about to play a card into her duel disk to emit a bright light in order to temporarily stun her father so she could get closer to Zarc but she noticed numerous cultists behind her father.

"We're afraid we can't let you get to Lord Zarc." Ray had heard someone speak up from behind her and also noticed a group of cultists behind her as well.

"What do you bastards want?" Leo cried out but before he was given an answer, he was met with a cold steel blade against his neck. Which resulted in both himself and Ray beginning to panic as this behavior was unusual compared to the reports that both of them had read.

"We're going to need you to hand over those cards nice and ease now so we don't have to hurt your old man there and we're going have you come with us so drop your duel disk and cross your wrists behind your back." The cultist who appeared to be the leader as his robes were different from the others said.

Before Ray could act, several of the others had approached her, ripping the cards out of her hands and then pressing a button on the underside of her duel disk to unhook it from her wrist and with no regard to its functionality let it fall to the ground. The one that had taken the cards from Ray had proceeded to walk back over to the leader as the other one had forced Ray's arms behind her back and had taken a bundle of rope and proceeded to force her wrists to cross over one and another and began to wind the rope tightly around them while leaving no slack whatsoever in the restraints. The same man had taken another bundle of rope and repeated the process on her ankles which were to leave Ray unable to move freely.

"That's enough for now, we'll restrain her properly back at base before we present her to Lord Zarc." The leader spoke up as he proceeded to walk over to Ray and the remaining cultist who had stepped back from Ray. The leader stood in front of Ray and reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a metal collar with a short-chain dangling from the end of it.

Ray had her attention split between her father's safety and her own as she examined the ropes around her ankles and tested the ropes around her wrists and found that there was no way she was going to be able to break free. But what she didn't notice until it was too late was how swiftly the collar was fastened tightly around her neck but not tight enough to where it affects her breathing. "What is the meaning of this?!" Ray cried out in anger demanding an answer.

"A fine piece of jewelry for a fine-looking slave for Lord Zarc." The leader said with a chuckle as he took a hold of the chain and gave it a quick tug which caused Ray to stumble forward. "Just one more thing and we'll be on our way."

Hearing that caused both Ray and Leo to fill up with dread and anxiety hearing what the leader had planned for Ray. "What?!" They both cried out as the knife was soon pulled away from Leo's neck.

"We had only planned to take the cards in order to allow Lord Zarc to continue to rampage unchallenged but seeing how attractive she is." The leader said as he gave the leash a quick tug which brought Ray closer to him as he proceeded to continue "She would make a perfect slave for our Lord. Now I'm going to need to repeat the following phrase as it will be the last thing your father will ever hear from you." He began to whisper in her ear and after several moments of speaking, he pulled away leaving Ray rather stunned at the audacity of the statement he wanted her to repeat. "And remember, if you refuse to repeat what I told you to, we kill your father."

Ray feeling overwhelmed with a number of emotions, mostly fear which is the result of what he had told her to say along with the safety of both herself and her father. "You can't be serious!" She looked over at the cult leader and then over at her father whose emotions were more visible on his face than hers. "I'm sorry father, I can't let these people kill you."

Leo looked on in horror wondering what could these bastards wanted her to repeat. "Ray, what are you doing?"

Ray took some deep breaths to help calm her nerves before she began to speak. "Here we go. I, Ray Akaba, submit myself to be the willing slave of Lord Zarc and to be used however he sees fit." Her body felt heavy as the last of those words left her mouth. She couldn't believe she uttered those words especially since she had been friends with Zarc before he snapped and as far as she had known, they were on good terms.

"See now was that so bad." The leader laughed as he gave the leash another tug which the sudden tug had caused Ray to stumble down to her knees. He reached down to pick Ray up and carry her over his shoulders. "Time to get you to look the role of a slave now." He kept a firm grasp on Ray's ass which caused her to cry out. "Goodbye Dr. Akaba, pray that we don't meet again." The leader said as he and the rest of the cultists took off back to their base.

It had only taken a few moments of traveling before the cultists had reached their base which Ray had recognized as the old professional dueling stadium. It had been covered in various posters of Zarc as he looked like as a human and in his dragon form now. There had been numerous pieces of furniture throughout the base of the stadium. What bothered Ray the most was that in the far end of the stadium, it appeared to be a makeshift dungeon as there were already victims that were chained up in various positions while others were locked in cages.

Ray had already broken and had been correct that the place that bothered her the most was where she was being brought to. The leader had set her down in the middle of all the furniture and proceeded to pull out a knife and cut away the rope at her wrists and ankles.

"Strip until I say stop and don't even think of trying anything funny." The leader ordered of Ray as he held a firm grasp on her leash so she couldn't run away.

Ray couldn't help but look at the man in disgust as he had ordered her to strip. "You can't be serious?!" She couldn't believe that he had given her such a ridiculous command.

"Completely serious Ray, do it now or else I'll do it for you and trust me that you wouldn't like it if I did it." The leader said firmly. He was in no mood to play games as he needed to bring her to Zarc immediately.

Ray sighed in defeat as she reached down to the bottom of her dress and proceeded to lift it up exposing her matching pair of purple lacy bra and panties. She brought it as she could as the stretched-out leash had prevented her from lifting it over her head. The leader had gotten the clue and dropped the leash she could finish pulling the dress over her head. Ray had begun to feel her face heat up as she began to blush madly from her body being exposed like this. She reached down and began to unzip each of her boots and pulled them off one at a time.

"Alright stop." The leader said as he examined Ray's body as he took hold of the leash once more. She had been left in just her underwear and the collar around her neck. He brought her over to where there were several chests lined up against the wall. "Now time to get you fitted for the rest of your appearance. He reached inside one of the chests and pulled out several bundles of rope, a pair of shackles and a brand new roll of duct tape. He first unbundled the rope and proceeded to cross Ray's wrists in front of her and proceeded to tie it as tightly as they had been before. He took a larger bundle of rope and began to wrap it tightly above, below and in-between her large breasts forming a tight breast harness, which forced them out on display along with pinning her arms to her side

Ray had only been given enough time to test out the bonds and found that she felt even more restricted than before and he only worked on her upper body. She felt herself blushing even deeper as the ropes being tightened around her breasts made them feel rather sensitive.

"Not much longer to go before you're ready." The leader said as he took the pair of shackles and fastened them tightly around her ankles which was to give her the ability to have movement despite the fact that it was restricted movement.

He took the roll of duct tape and pressed it against Ray's lip and began to wind it tightly around her head. The fact that she had pig tails made it easy to avoid getting it caught up in the tape. He continued winding the tape around her head to the point where the lower half of her face was completely covered in silver. The entire roll had been used which was satisfying enough for him.

On the other hand, Ray had felt the pressure build up from the amount of tape that was used so she had to take some deep breaths from her nose so she could breathe properly. She let out a loud groan into the gag but due to the depth of the gag, it only came out as a whimper.

"Just one last detail and then we'll be off to see Lord Zarc." The leader said as he took one last bundle of rope and after unwinding it. He began to wrap it tightly around her waist and after securing it, he took the remainder of the rope that was dangling from the back and brought between Ray's legs and pulled it tightly, tying it off at the front.

Ray let out a loud cry as the rope digging into her crotch was causing her a considerable amount of discomfort and pleasure as much as she hated to admit it.

"Alright let's get going." The leader said as he took a hold of the leash and gave it a tug which Ray had reluctantly begun to follow back out of the stadium. She couldn't believe that she was being paraded around like this just to be brought to someone she considered a friend and she could only imagine how Zarc would respond.

After leaving the base, it didn't take long for them to find Zarc as soon as they turned around the corner of the stadium, they both saw the giant menacing dragon approaching them which caused Ray to feel even more embarrassed and the leader of the cult to be ecstatic to be so close to the being that he worshipped.

"Lord Zarc I bring you a gift," The leader said as he tugged on the leash ushering Ray to stand between the two of them. "This heretic was trying to stop your rule but has seen the error of her ways and has offered herself as your slave."

Zarc looked on unamused as the man had spoken. He didn't care that he had a cult that worshipped him but what did intrigue him the most was the fact that he had Ray bound and gagged and had convinced her to submit to him.

A cloud of smoke had begun to emit from the dragon's body and began to form towards the ground. A few moments after, the smoke had evaporated and there stood Zarc in his human form but what was different was the pair of draconic wings coming from his back. He had looked more draconic than he did human.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zarc had said condescendingly as he approached the two. He had taken hold of the leash that was dangling from Ray's breasts "It's been awhile Ray and just what kind of shenanigans have you gotten into now." He said rather condescendingly.

Ray had nothing she could even think of to say to him so she did was look away in embarrassment while moaning slightly into the gag which caused her to feel even more embarrassed about her situation.

Ray had nothing she could even think of to say to him so she did was look away in embarrassment while moaning slightly into the gag which caused her to feel even more embarrassed about her situation.

Zarc turned his attention over to the leader who had brought Ray to him "You've done a good job, keep up the good work but now be gone from my sight." Zarc said lazily as he never cared for the existence for the cult.

"Your words please me, my Lord. I live to serve." The leader responded as he promptly left as instructed leaving just Zarc and Ray alone.

Zarc put an arm around Ray while keeping a firm grasp on her breasts which was met with Ray moaning into her gag and squirming around with as much freedom as she had available to her. "it's going to be a pleasure to have you as mine, my dear slave. Let's find a more private place to talk as we have much to discuss." He stood in front of Ray and had given a quick tug on the leash prompting her to move along.

Ray was unaware of what he could have possibly wanted to discuss but seeing as she wasn't in a position to really resist. She went along with where he was taking her. Her mind just kept racing about what the future had in store for her but considering her condition and the fact that he had just referred to her as his slave. It wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Zarc had taken great pleasure in dragging a bound and gagged Ray throughout the ruins of the city. Before he had obtained this power, he had been close with Ray as a friend but she had been the only person that gave him any sort of trouble in a duel so he was going to take great pleasure in getting some payback. He had seen a glimpse of the base that those cultists had used and knew that was the perfect place to bring his newly acquired slave. "Let's go pay those cultists a visit."

The black smog that spawned this form of Zarc had appeared once again but this time had surrounded both him and Ray. The human form of Zarc had disappeared while Ray had appeared in the claws of the dragon. The dragon had begun to change its course to head towards the old stadium.

With how tightly she was restrained and the firm grip that the dragon held on her. Ray's ability to move was nonexistent. She could only moan pitifully into her gag. The amount of duct tape that was used was more than needed as not only could she not make any noise; the sheer amount of the material had caused pressure to build up around her mouth and what she wouldn't give to have the stuff removed.

It hadn't been long before Zarc had reached the base causing Ray to glance over to see all the cultists within the base to gather around in one section with all of them bowing down before them. The black smog had once again appeared, starting from the center of the dragon's body and also containing Ray and ended in a centralized spot in front of the cultists. Out of the smog the humanoid dragon form of Zarc appeared holding onto Ray's leash who had appeared on her knees next to Zarc.

The embarrassment for Ray had really started to set in when she saw that all the eyes in the area were on her and Zarc. She attempted to stand up and try and hop away but it didn't matter what she wanted since Zarc gave a tug on the leash putting an end to her struggles. "Fhggg." Ray sighed in defeat as she glared up at Zarc.

"Now now Ray, we'll have our alone time soon enough. As for the lot of you…." Zarc said as he turned his attention from Ray over to the cultists. "Get out of my sight and take those poor souls over there with you," Zarc said as he pointed over to the number of captives in the cages and various restraints.

Not wanting to upset the being that they worshipped, they did exactly as they were ordered to and several of the cultists went over to the various captives and brought them out of their restraints and everyone but Ray and Zarc made their way out of the stadium. Most of them, the leader of the cult especially, were disappointed that their efforts weren't even recognized.

Zarc reached down to Ray and began to pull away at the massive layers of tape that were wrapped around Ray's mouth and due to the strength he now possessed as a dragon, the tape came off with incredible ease. But even though it came off with ease, it just made it incredibly painful for Ray as the massive amount of the adhesive material was ripped away from her skin.  
"Fucking damn it Zarc that hurt." Ray cried out. She wanted to pull the material away but due to her arms being pinned to her sides, she wasn't allowed to pull the rest of the tape away. She was at least grateful that he cut the gag away but was hoping that he would untie her next. But unfortunately for her, she wasn't going to get her wish.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that they decided to go overkill with it," Zarc said as he proceeded to drop the leash and stood to kneel down in front of Ray. "But at least they did a good job in making you look even cuter than you already were," Zarc smirked.

Ray couldn't help but blush even harder at his compliment even though all things considered she should be hating him with every fiber of her being. "Why did you do it Zarc?" Ray had asked him, her voice filled with sadness. At this point, she didn't care about what was happening to her but she wanted to know why he caused all this death and destruction.

Zarc sighed as he soon realized what she was referring to it. "You wouldn't get it, Ray, you didn't have the people cheering for you to cause more violence in duels and didn't care what you thought. I only gave the people what they wanted after all." Zarc said to her. He wanted to give her a chance to respond before he changed up how she was tied.

"But to go this far is just too much Zarc, nobody wants this level of destruction and look at you, you're not even fully human anymore," Ray responded back as she didn't quite buy what he said and was willing to do whatever she needed to in order to bring her friend back to sanity. But before she could continue, Zarc reached forward to pick her up to carry her over his shoulder. "Zarc what are you doing?!" His sudden action had taken her by surprise.

"Just resituating you before we can continue our conversation," Zarc smirked as he brought her over to the part of the stadium that held various restraining equipment and had set her down in front of one of the pillars. "Stay here." Zarc cut away at the ropes around Ray's arms and chest which caused Ray to sigh out in relief as the tightness around her breasts went away but couldn't help but wonder how long this freedom would be short lived especially considering that he left the rope that had been digging into her crotch. It had been causing her some discomfort or that's at least what she was convincing herself it was and not that she was getting aroused from it. She didn't forget to pull away the rest of the duct tape that was still hanging around her face which with each pull caused Ray to cry out in pain.

As she continued to pull away at the duct tape, she stopped paying attention to Zarc who had stepped away to one of the trunks against the wall to pull out several bundles of rope from the main compartment and then a key from one of the sides. One thing he did know was that the same key was used for all the shackles and anything that needed to be locked. He had the intention of unlocking the shackles for now so he can bind her legs to the wall. He also grabbed a pair of nipple clamps and a red ballgag. He kept the last items hidden as he wanted to keep it a surprise for Ray once they were done talking.

Zarc walked back holding all the items he collected and stood in front of Ray as he watched her pull the rest of the tape away from her face and was impressed with how quickly she managed to work. "I'm impressed Ray, now stand with your back towards the pillar and keep your arms raised above your head," Zarc ordered her.

Ray didn't really offer much resistance to him for a number of reasons, with the biggest one for her is that she was hoping she could do whatever she needed to in order to bring Zarc back to his senses. She stepped in front of the pillar and raised her arms above her head. She saw all the rope Zarc was carrying and had already figured out how he was going to restrain her.

Zarc was amused to see Ray act so obedient and as he dropped the all the items except the first of many bundles of rope and after unwinding it proceeding to wrapped it around where Ray's wrists were located, pinning them to the pillar with little to no room for movement. The knot was tied behind the pillar so Ray wouldn't be able to reach out to pick the knot.

He took the next set of bundles and proceeded to rope above and below Ray's elbows in the same manner which had completely pinned her arms to the pillar. He found the process to be very therapeutic which caused him to wonder what he didn't try this stuff before he merged with his dragons.

Ray looked at him calmly with how precise his movements were but it was to be expected with how she had gotten so used to the way he had moved when he dueled. As she watched him work through more bundles of rope and proceed to wind the next set above and below her large breasts which brought that tight sensitive feeling back into her breasts. The more restricted Ray became, the more she began to wonder if this was something she was actually enjoying being tied up by someone that she cares about.

Zarc was intrigued at the little resistance Ray was putting up since it didn't fit what he knew of her but figured it was worth asking about as he continued tying her to the pillar. He took the next bundle of rope and tied it in the same manner as before around her thighs. Not wanting to waste more time than he already has, he took the rest of the rope and tied above and below her knees and then around her ankles. Satisfied with his work, Zarc took a step back to admire Ray in all her bound glory.

Ray, on the other hand, had taken a moment to test how restrictive her restraints actually were and found that any movement that she could muster was incredibly limited. Even when she attempted to struggle, it only ended up causing her body to shift slightly. "Wow I'm impressed Zarc, I didn't know you were that skilled with rope tying."

Zarc went over to one of the tables that was close to the pillar to grab a chair so he could sit down in front of Ray as they talked. "I figured it was a neat skill to learn and I'm happy that I got to put it to good use. Now let me ask you something Ray, do you hate me for all of this, for everything you've had to go through just because some idiots thought they could use you to appeal to me?"

Ray took a deep sigh in order to gather her thoughts. "Not entirely no, yes I hate you for all the death and destruction that you've singlehandedly caused but I don't hate you for why you did it. You should have never been pushed to this point. I mean you sacrificed your body for this power. Was it worth it Zarc? Was it worth what you've become?" She said this referring to the dragonic features throughout his body.

"I'm not excited about my new look but yes it was worth it. You know how I am in trying to appeal to the crowd's wishes. When I hurt that guy on accident, I was crushed, I never meant to take things that far and the crowd didn't seem to care about my wishes and if I wanted to keep my career as an entertainment duelist, I needed to keep going. I'm just relieved to see that you weren't hurt Ray, I would have been devastated if something happened to you. Even if I was a bit jealous that you were always the better duelist"

Ray was taken back a bit by what Zarc had said, more so his concern for her, even more so that he had just admitted that she was better than him. "If you're so concerned for my safety then why did you accept them offering me to you as your slave and even tie me up like this?" Ray asked as she struggled further just to emphasize her point.

Zarc had begun to blush slightly since he knew well enough what the reasoning was but he was embarrassed enough to not want to say it but was well aware of the fact that he was going to have to. "Before things got out of hand, I was hoping we could be more than friends and I had just learned about this stuff and it seemed like a fun thing to try out. I just didn't think us trying it out would be in a situation like this." He took a deep breath after he finished speaking as that was information he never intended to give to Ray but he wasn't able to come up with anything that he knew Ray would buy.

Speechless was an understatement for what Ray was feeling as she attempted to process the information that Zarc just gave her. "That does explain a lot." Ray began to speak as she glanced up and down as to reassure her that his words were backed up by his actions. "Would you be willing to listen to a deal?"

Zarc perked up at her question wondering what sort of deal she could possibly offer him but was more than willing to listen.

"If you stop destroying things then I swear I will give you no trouble as your slave or whatever you want to refer to me as and we do this stuff as much as you want, well as long as a safe word can be set up." Ray looked at him determined to do whatever she had to do and seeing it was to Zarc and not some of those creepy cultists, it didn't bother her too much to say especially considering she had shared the same sentiments as him but she wasn't about to admit that to him.  
Zarc was slightly taken back at her proposal seeing as he was not expecting to hear her accept her situation so easily. "Alright, Ray I accept." He said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to her as he had planned to use his newfound powers to be able to make some slight adjustments to her collar. Zarc placed his hands on each side of the collar which prompted him to emit a bright light causing the collar to transform. It had transformed from the small steel collar that she originally had on into a black, larger, much thicker leather collar with a nameplate on the front that read 'Property of Master Zarc" with a ring just below it so he could clip a leash onto it. The collar was locked into place with a small padlock in order to prevent it from being removed. "There we go. So I had turned the basic metal collar that they had used and turned it into what's called a Posture Collar and the name should speak for itself." Zarc smirked as he was pleased that he could use his power for this purpose and it could expand on what kind of fun they could get into.

Ray, on the other hand, was not amused at the fact that now she was being forced to look straight ahead and being able to move her head was a real challenge. "Zarc was this really necessary?" She may not have appreciated the newest addition but she was happy that he at least accepted her offer and hopefully, it could at least be a start of them going back to how things were,

Zarc went back over to the table and grabbed the remaining materials that he had and picked up remaining items from the table and brought them back to place on the chair and decided to go with the ballgag first as he didn't want to hear her complaints. "It absolutely was Ray, now open up," Zarc ordered as he held the large red ballgag up to her mouth.

Ray feeling hesitant on having that large ball in her mouth but she wasn't about to go back on her word so soon so she did as told and opened her mouth as wide she could in order to accommodate the size of the ball.

Feeling satisfied, Zarc had wedged the ball between her teeth and pulled the straps as tight as they could go around her head which had caused the leather to dig into her skin and proceeded to fasten the straps behind her head. "Well, this is only step one, now for step two." He went back over to the chair and grabbed the pair of nipple clamps. "Good thing you're gagged since  
I can't imagine

With extreme ease, Zarc managed to rip away Ray's bra completely exposing her breasts which resulted in Ray beginning to blush furiously at having her breasts exposed.

"Zhrg whht thm hmll hrm nhh dhnng?!" Ray cried out into the gag but once she saw the items in Zarc's hands, her question was immediately answered as she was able to put two and two together. She felt pale at the thought of those things being on her breasts. "Jhft dh Hmt hlrmhdn." She sighed in defeat as it wasn't like she would have been able to deny him in her current position anyway.

Happy with how obedient she was being, Zarc had rewarded the obedience by having the clamps placed on each nipple as quick as he could and it helped that her nipples were already noticeably erect. "It's for your own good Ray, and plus we got to build up your tolerance after all." Zarc smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder "I just got a few things to take care of and then we can have all the time in the world."

Ray cried out painfully into the gag as her nipples and in turn her breasts began to ache as the metal started to dig in. "Hm fhhhld hhvm gnhwn fhmmthnng lngm thnf whf ghmnng." Ray mentioned as calmly as she could and began to wonder what else he had to take care of.

"Alright Ray, I'll be back and I'd say be good but I don't see you getting into any sort of trouble. Also, work on remembering me to call me Master Zarc." Zarc had said rather condescendingly but he didn't care either way as it was just a way for him to tease Ray a bit. Instead of merging back with his main body, Zarc walked away from her into a different part of the stadium in order to secure it down to prevent anyone else from coming in and spying on their activities as everything he needed was right here.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been about an hour since Zarc disappeared, but to Ray it felt like an eternity as her body was aching considerably. Zarc had done a hell of a job restraining her. The ropes binding her were tight enough to restrict all movement available to her. The large posture collar had restricted her sense of vision as she was now forced to keep her head straight. The red ballgag in her mouth had begun to caused Ray to begin to feel some high levels of discomfort in her jaw and on top of that a pool of saliva had formed on top of Ray's exposed breasts which only added to her embarrassment.

The worst part about Ray's predicament was the nipple clamps that Zarc so consciously decided to use on her and the longer she was left bound to that pillar, the more she had started to regret her decision of proposing that stupid offer.

'What the hell is taking Zarc so long this is agonizing.' Ray sighed loudly into her gag as she glanced around the stadium with as much effort as she could muster up as she had already used most of her stamina from struggling throughout this ordeal.

*With Zarc*

Zarc had made some rounds throughout the stadium, making sure all entrances were sealed and no stragglers were remaining. As he made his way through the stadium, Ray's words still resonated in his head. Her words frustrated him to no end but deep down he knew she was right in calling him out on his actions. He should have disposed of that infernal cult when he had the chance, though it may not be too late once he truly makes Ray his.

It took Zarc little effort with his new powers to be able to completely seal off the stadium so he could have his alone time with Ray and where he ended off, he found himself in the upper levels of the stadium getting a better view and while amused by the tapestry in his image it just made him want to deal with them even more.

Zarc made his way down the stairs which caused Ray to perk up at hearing his presence after being left alone for so long took more of a toll on her than she thought it would. It didn't take long for Zarc to reach her as the stairs he was walking down brought him right behind the pillar she was bound to. The barrier that had kept the spectators out when the stadium was in use was torn down so the stairs went straight into the stadium which made it less of a hassle for Zarc.

Once he was down at the stadium, Zarc made his way to the pillar but making a quick stop over to the chests in order to grab some more restraints to use on Ray but she at least deserved a break and a moment to relax. He saw a plentiful variety of restraints to choose from but instead of picking now, he would pick after he gave her some time to recover. He grabbed the chest that appealed the most to him and brought over to the side of the pillar making it more convenient to have more options to choose from on a short notice.

Ray heard the chest drop resulting in her wincing from the close loud noise that the impact made. As she couldn't move her head around due to the collar, she could only glance down and she was able to slightly catch the open chest and sighed reluctantly into the gag realizing that her troubles were far from over.

Zarc had gone behind the pillar and started to make quick work untying all the knots, letting each set of rope fall down to the ground with loose strands landing on Ray causing her to flinch from the unexpected impact.

Ray slowly felt her arms loosen and after a few moments they had dropped down to her sides as she felt mobility return to her upper body and then lower body. "I wonder what he's planning if he's untying me like this." Ray thought to herself as Zarc finished untying Ray from the pillar. She took a few minutes to stretch as being tied up the way she was for an extended period of time really tensed up her body.

"I'm giving you permission to remove the gag and clamps. The collar stays on however. Once you're done, I want you to kneel" Zarc ordered of her while he proceed to take a few moments to step away in order to get her some food and water. "I'll be right back." He turned his back to her and began to walk away.

Not really questioning his motives, Ray nodded, reaching behind her head to unfasten the straps for the gag letting the ball fall out of her mouth. The part that she agonized over was pulling off the clamps but knew that it had to be done. Like ripping off a bandaid, she pulled off each clamp one after another but of no to surprise to either her or Zarc, her screams of pain filled the air.

"Damn it that hurt." Ray cried out as she brought her arms up and began to massage her nipples as the clamps left them feeling raw and rather sensitive. The brief massage brought her some much-desired relief and some slight arousal. 'Now time to see what he's up to now.' Ray thought to herself as she slowly made her way down to her knees, positioning herself just right to not cause herself anymore potential discomfort. She watched as Zarc made his way to what appeared to be a refrigerator and small cabinet piquing her interest even further.

Only a few minutes had passed and Zarc had returned with a couple of water bottles and a granola bar placing them both in front of her. "Here, I figured you could use these," Zarc said as he went to stand behind Ray who was still kneeling but reached out for the items he placed in front of her. Zarc sat down behind her stretching his legs out in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ray was taken back by the sudden embrace from Zarc but it was not unwelcomed. She leaned into his body and began to munch on the bar while taking some sips of water. "Not that I'm ungrateful but what's all this for though?"

Zarc smirked as he brought his hand to her shoulders giving her a short massage. "In order to be a good master, I got to make sure my slave is well taken care of ." He nodded while taking his hands off her shoulders, moving them down to her breasts, beginning to firmly grope them causing Ray to moan loudly from the sudden change in actions. He gave her a few moments to finish consuming the refreshments that he had provided for her as continued groping her breasts. The one thing neither of them could deny is that the touch of the other felt amazing.

"Alright relax time is over, the fun is just getting started." Zarc mused to himself as that was his catch phrase when he dueled to get the audience pumped up. "Stand up and place your arms behind your back, keeping them at 90-degree angles. " Zarc ordered as he stood up and made his way over to the chest he had moved closer to them to grab a couple of bundles of smooth red rope along with several other items.

While following the orders she was given, Ray began to wonder what he had in store now. She kept her arms positioned as he instructed, curious about why this in particular but didn't really care as it seemed harmless enough. 'Well the break was nice especially after the whole ordeal with that blasted cult but I hope everyone else is doing ok while I'm with Zarc' Ray thought to herself as she thought of the rest of her friends and her father hoping and praying they were all safe.

Zarc took the bundle of rope and began to wind it around her wrists as tight as it would go without cutting off the circulation in her wrists. He didn't want to wait much longer or keep Ray waiting as well so he made sure to make quick work getting her restrained. He took a couple of bundles of rope wrapping them tightly above and below her breasts, pinning her arms to her body, preventing any sort of movement in her upper body.

Ray cried out as the ropes were tightened around her body especially around her already sensitive breasts. If he was taking this much effort to make sure she was secured, her mind began to race at the potential things he could do to her.

The rest of the items he would use for later but Zarc took one of the items which was a large ring gag which he brought the ring up to her mouth as he stood behind her. "Be a dear and open up," Zarc ordered of her and with a slight hesitation; Ray opened her mouth stretching it as far as she could so the ring would fit in her mouth.

"Good girl" Zarc praised as he wedged the ring between her teeth making sure it was snuggly in place as he pulled the straps around her head, fastening it in place so she couldn't spit it out.

Ray let out a noticeable grunt in annoyance from having yet another gag wedged in her mouth but considering the many hours this whole ordeal has been going on for, she was starting to get used to it. Continuously being bound and gagged has been taking a considerable toll on her mentality, not to mention the brief kindness he had shown her felt pretty demoralizing but it wasn't like she had the ability to complain.

Zarc clipped a leash onto the collar and pulled her close to him. "Time to get to your training Ray. You may have shown your worth so far but got to make sure my slave is the best she can be." Zarc smirked as he wrapped an arm around her, holding tightly onto her.

Ray glared up at Zarc with what he was implying as he was insinuating that she was not doing her best. "Whht'f thht fhpphfmd th mmhn?!" Ray cried out into her gag. If what she was doing now wasn't good enough then she only dreaded at his idea of perfect.

Zarc only chuckled at her reaction as he brought her over to the makeshift dungeon so he could begin training her.

*A week later*

Zarc's dragon form had disappeared over the city into the stadium as he had taken in the rest of his power to be used in part of his training regiment. The survivors were intrigued as to what caused the disappearance but the cultist members were worried that something had happened to their god so they all rushed to their former base. The cultist leader had also begun to scheme up how they could take back their base once they arrived.

Zarc began sensing the impending arrival of the cultists and the timing couldn't have been better. "Would my adorable slave like some payback on those nasty cultists?" Zarc said glancing down at Ray as he stroked her hair who was kneeling next to him at the throne he was sitting on. With him having his full power back, Zarc now had the ability to alter his appearance which he had done making him now appear as a human again.

Ray had finally been dressed for the first time since her initial capture. She was now wearing a low cut black dress with stripes of neon green along the base of the dress and the part of the dress covering her breasts. In addition to the dress, she was also wearing a pair of black thigh stockings and a pair 6 inch stiletto heels which was rather difficult to walk on but it was something she was still getting used to. During the past week, Zarc had emphasized that she would be spending almost all of her time in some form of bondage with the material and severity depending. The common method he had used and what she was currently wearing a pair of shackles around her wrists and ankles that were connected by a series of chains that were linked to the black leather collar around her neck. Zarc had felt that Ray was deserving of a less bulky one so he replaced it with a slightly less bulky one. This one also had been inscribed with "Property of Master Zarc."

The most unusual part of her attire was the dragon-esque looking mask covering her eyes which bare similarities to the head of Zarc's dragon form. The intention of the design was just another way to show that she belonged to him but not only did he make the choice in design, he also made sure to give it some uses. The function of the mask was for it to act as an aphrodisiac keeping Ray more docile and obedient to him. A feature that he had included which was still unknown to her was that it was to act as a blindfold that he could control at will as he would be able to control what she sees while she is wearing the mask. "I would love that Master." Ray said excitedly as she glanced up at him. While Zarc had managed to break her mentally so most of her thoughts were of pleasing her master, she still held some desire for revenge against those cultists."

Zarc smirked at her response as he stood up. "Good girl, now let's welcome them into our abode." With a snap of his fingers, the barriers that he had set up had instantly vanished. "Man having all this power is amazing and at least I have someone to share it positively with." He looked at Ray as he helped her stand up.

*With the cultists*

There had been about 15 cultist members remaining that had gathered towards the front of the stadium but had been stopped short due to the barrier Zarc had set up. While they had been discussing plans on how to get in, the barrier had been dropped which they instantly took notice of and instantly dashed inside the stadium to get to the main area. One of the central hallways from where they entered was a short 2-minute walk from one side to the other.

Once they reached out the main area of the stadium, they were shocked to see the changes that were made in such a short period of time. All the banners and posters have him have been taken down, the makeshift dungeon had now made up half of the stadium. The other half was set up like a studio apartment with one section being the kitchen and dining area, another section for bathing which mainly consisted of a large bathtub. The remaining section consisted of a large sectional couch that was positioned against the wall along with a large king size bed that was positioned halfway between the couch and the bath.

They took notice of Zarc sitting on the throne in the dungeon along with Ray who was standing next to him. "Lord Zarc we are thrilled to see that you are alright. Did this heathen give you trouble?" The leader had spoken up as the group rushed over and knelt before the two.

Zarc sighed as the obsession was just frustrating him now. " First of how dare you insult my cute slave like that so it's only right that I punish you for such an insult." The tone in his voice indicated that he was fed up with them.

The cultists, especially the leader began to panic as they had managed to insult the deity that they worshipped. The cultist leader was the first one to speak up. "A thousand apologies my lord we meant no disrespect." Each of the members nodded in agreement.

"At this point, I don't really care about your existence and this little cult has no business existing, it's time I dealt with you once for all. Now get ready to duel, all of you!" Zarc yelled out as a duel disk had materialized on his wrist.

Each member began shaking in fear as they began to realize the error in their designs but now they had to fight for their lives against the being they had worshipped. Each one of them began to ready their duel disks Each one of them felt good about their odds as it was a 15 on 1.

Ray looked on calmly as Zarc had threatened the cultists which she had taken great pleasure in especially knowing that she would be the one to end them. Prior to the cultists coming into the stadium, Zarc had informed her that she would be the one dueling them but using his power to be the one to end them. He had passed on some of his power to her so she could call on his dragon form to end them.

Zarc looked over at Ray and smiled. "Oh no you won't be dueling me." He said as he unlatched the disk from his wrist and placed it just over the shackle on Ray's left arm. "Your last duel ever will be against my adorable slave Ray or should I say the person you thought would make a good present to appease me, how ironic." Zarc mused as he saw the faces of each cultist pale at the realization of his words. "I will give each of you the honor going first while Ray here will go once you're done. I would advise that you each summon your strongest monster." While he wanted to try and get Ray to duel while in bondage, he hadn't gotten that far in training yet so with a snap of his fingers, the chains had disappeared. "Not quite there yet my dear, we'll work on that later." Zarc looked down at her and smiled.

Each cultist nodded and proceeded to take their turn one at a time. The cultist leader had been the last one to go and by the time he was done, various Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters had appeared on the field, each cultist was fully confident that Ray wouldn't be able to stop all of this in just one turn.

Ray drew a card to start her turn, Zarc had given her a new deck which had symbolized her new life. "I draw." Ray called out as she placed the new card into her hand. "While there is a monster summoned from the Extra Deck on the field, I can special summon this card from my hand, Slave Sister - Servant of the King." The card had been placed on the disk and a woman had materialized on the field. The creature bore many similarities to Ray, even the hair style was the same, with the only real differences being the mask that covered Ray's eyes was covering the full face of the monster and the chains that were on Ray were on the monster.

Each cultist had glanced between Ray and the monster noticing said similarities but found it harmless as the monster had 0 attack. There confidence would soon worth as Ray began to call out its effect. "When Servant of the King is special summoned in this way, I can tribute her to special summon Chronograph or Astrograph Sorcerer from my deck." They had recognized the name of the monsters from their connection to Zarc.

The woman had disappeared and a crimson armored wearing magician had taken her place.

The cultists paled at seeing the creature as if it was similarly named to the sorcerer that made Zarc into what he was, then this one would have a similar power.

Ray glanced over at Zarc who in turn gave her a nod of approval so she can continue her play. "For the cost of banishing itself and the 4 heavenly dragons from anywhere, I activate the effect of Chronograph Sorcerer. As the 4 heavenly dragons solely belong to my master, I use monsters that are treated as them. I banish Slave Sister - Double Iris Enforcer, Slave Sister - Black Fang Enforcer, Slave Sister - White Wing Enforcer and Slave Sister - Purple Poison Enforcer."

As soon as Ray called out the last name, the familiar black smog had now appeared around Ray instead of Zarc which worried the cultists even more.

" I summon my master to the field, the Supreme Dragon King Zarc." Ray cried out as Zarc had stepped away from Ray as he walked in front of her, taking on that draconic appearance once more.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you weren't expecting this." Zarc said as he began to laugh seeing all of them frozen in fear. "now for the fun to really began, when I'm successfully summoned I destroy all monsters on the field and every player who had a monster destroyed loses life points equal to the combined attack of all monsters destroyed." Zarc stated as he snapped his finger causing lightning strikes towards each monster destroying them instantly.

Each cultist had been blown back against the base of the cultist, rendering most, if not all of them unconscious from the attack with only the leader still conscious. "You bastard, that's why you wanted us to challenge you all at once." The leader said as glared over at Ray and Zarc.

Zarc could only laugh as he walked over to the pile of bodies. "I could have killed you without the duel but my mate wanted revenge for what you did to her. And now…" He trailed off as the bodies of the unconscious cultists had began to vanish. "The energy from both the duel and your own energy will keep us sustained for quite along time and for that I thank you." He couldn't care less about what the leader had to say so he turned his back to him and began to walk back to Ray.

"Damn you Zarc!" The leader cried out as he vanished completely leaving Ray and Zarc alone in the stadium.

"Did that satisfy you enough?" Zarc asked Ray as he walked over to her changing back into his human form as it made things easier for both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a tight embrace.

In return, Ray had wrapped her arms around him, appreciating that gestures of the revenge against the cult and the warm hug. "Thank you, Master, it was satisfied me plenty." She said with a hint of joy in her voice.

Zarc smiled as he lifted Ray up in order to carry her bridal style over to the bed. "Got to make sure my slave stays happy if she's keeping me happy." He nodded as he walked over to the bed which had been on the opposite side of the throne that they were on originally.

Using that much power took a lot of Zarc so what better way to spend the afternoon than taking a nap cuddled up with Ray. "Well we'll have all the time in the world for more playtime but for now, I say we both should rest." He said as dropped down onto the bed still holding onto her.

"I couldn't agree more Master," Ray said contently as once she made contact with the bed, she immediately closed her eyes attempting to fall asleep with Zarc doing the same even as he held onto her.

Getting to this point may not have been great but Ray wouldn't want it any other way. Being able to be with and please her master who was someone she loved just sounded lovely to her.


End file.
